This is War
by KrissM3
Summary: When Sabrina overhears her sister scheming to get her and Puck together, she thinks of the prank of the century. What's her plan and how will it turn out? How does Sabrina get Puck mixed up in the story? And how long will it take for Daphne to break? One-shot response as 200th review for A Good Life.


Hello my dearies! This is my one-shot response for my 200th reviewer on 'A Good Life' **CookieMonsterLuvsU. **Izzy,This probably didn't come out the way you really wanted, but I like to switch things up. I hope you still enjoy this!

Sabrina and Puck are 17, Daphne and Red are about 13 I think meaning Basil is about 5 or 6. **Hey what do you all think of the word Prina instead of Puckabrina? **I hope I don't offend you all by thinking outside of the box, but I think it sounds better.

Disclaimer: The Sisters Grimm doesn't belong to me and I don't get any money from it, and you should be glad about that by the way, because if it did belong to me, some pretty funky stuff would be happening. Oh and I don't own LEGOs or the Vampire Diaries. Oh, and please don't kill me over the whole Peter thing!

* * *

Sabrina strolled down the main hall of the newest Ferryport Landing High School. The edges of her new dress brushed against her legs. She wasn't the only one sporting brand new fashion ware; the hall was lined with kids decked out in colorful back-to-school clothes, chatting and gathering together all their packaged supplies.

She veered off towards her new locker, getting the combo right on her first try. As she unloaded the contents of her backpack into the compartment, she heard a cough behind her.

Turning, she caught sight of Travis, the hunk football captain and the voted 'Hottest Guy' of junior year.

He grinned and reached up to scratch his ear. It was a cute habit she'd noticed the year before. "So...uh...I guess we're locker partners?"

She blushed, mentally berating herself, _Gosh, B, can't you keep your cool for one second?_, "If you have locker A103 too, then I guess so."

"Awesome. I guess we'll have to get to know each other better. Why don't we hang out after school?" His cheeky smile made her heartbeat speed up.

_Oh, holy frijoles, did my yearlong crush just finally ask me out? _Aloud she murmured, "Yeah! I mean...sure. What do you want to do?"

"We could grab something to eat...and then I don't know. We'll figure it out."

A shrill voice interrupted the conversation, "Sabrina!"

She turned to see a group of girls-friend- waving at her.

Sabrina offered Travis an apologetic smile "I've got to go to a cheer meeting, but I'll see you here after seventh?"

He smiled back, and waved as she jogged off to find her friends.

"Sabrina. Come, on Sabrina!"

The voice sounded different this time, sort of like- but that couldn't be!

* * *

"Sabrina...liebling!"

Granny Relda was shaking her.

"Liebling, it's time to wake up!"

She opened her eyes, and groaned. It-the first day of school, Travis, being on cheer team-it was all a dream.

"We have a new case today. Isn't it so exciting?" The old woman bustled around the room, pulling coats, hats, and scarves from the closet. "You'll want to dress very warmly today. It's chilly outside, and I wouldn't be surprised if we have snow before the end of the day. Wouldn't that be fun: a white Christmas?"

Sabrina rolled over, pulling her fluffy white pillow over her head. "Too tired! Can't Daphy do it...Or Puck? Anyone else!" She complained.

"Liebling, your sister is baby-sitting your little brother and Red. Your parents are shopping for presents, and you know that as much as I love Puck, he isn't as good a detective as you. Now," Granny paused, yanking the warm covers off Sabrina's bed, "up and at 'em! We leave in forty-five minutes, and I have breakfast waiting on the table."

Sabrina lay in bed, shivering as the harsh winter air seeping through the window bombarded her body. She tried squeezing her eyes shut. If only she could just fall back asleep she could finish her dream. She could go on her date with Travis, _but that doesn't matter any more B,_ She reminded herself.

Although she didn't like the thought of being a cheerleader, being '_that_ girl', or even wearing dresses to the first day of school for that matter, she couldn't help but be jealous of that Sabrina. After the war, life would never be normal again. Sure she had her parents and family back, but Ferryport Landing was still struggling to get back on its feet. For her, life was homeschooling and solving mysteries for monsters and magical people. Normal was way out of the question.

Finally giving up on any chance of sleep again, Sabrina crawled out of bed, retrieving clothing and heading off to shower before starting her day.

As she passed the living room, Sabrina paused, listening to the lines of conversation floating through the cracked open door.

Sabrina grinned, and chuckled to herself, _Alright, little sister, if that's the way you want it, then the war starts here._

* * *

Daphne lounged over the family couch, flipping through the channels on the TV. Red lay on her stomach, feet in the air, playing a board game with Basil.

The little boy, sitting criss-cross applesauce, drew a card from it's pile and moved his game piece to the finish.

"I win, I win!" Basil chanted, doing a happy dance.

"Good job, kiddo. Now help me put the game away, OK?", Red coaxed.

Tossing the remote to the end of her couch, Daphne collapsed against the cushions and groaned. "This is so boring! Why can't anything ever happen here?"

Always the sensible one, Red reproached her, "Daph, I don't think you really mean that."

It was true, the town had gone through enough of 'things happening' in the last few years to last a hundred lifetimes.

"You know what I mean though, Red. It's too quiet...and there's nothing to do! Maybe, we could, I don't know, get Puck and Sabrina to admit their true feelings to each other. That would be exciting, right? I mean, our lives would be so much easier if they just 'kissed-and-made-up' rather than fighting all the time."

Basil made a 'stinky' face. "Eww! No kissing."

Daphne sighted in a airy voice, "They could be so romantic."

"Daph, I don't think you can make them fall in love." Red frowned.

"I don't have to. Obviously they're already in love. We just need to figure out a way to make the realize it."

"But how?" Red asked, confused.

"Hmm..." Daphne's face lit up, "we could give them love potion. I bet Uncle Jake still has some."

"Daph, that never actually works though. I mean, the way they are they'd just keep hiding their feelings, right? We could do mistletoe!"

Daphne frowned again, and pursed her lips, "No, I don't think so. Sabrina wouldn't fall for it, and even if they were caught under some, I don't think she'd actually kiss him. She never can just follow the rules."

The two thought hard as they cleaned up the game and brought out some legos for Basil to play with in his room.

The siblings had a deal: Basil could play quietly in his room during naptime and the girls could hang out alone. Neither would have to tell their parents.

After getting her brother situated, the girls snuggled into the couch to watch a new episode of their favorite teen show, the Vampire Diaries.

As the credits rolled, Daphne jumped up, "I got it! We can make them jealous!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well if we can get somebody to flirt with Sabrina, like I don't know...Peter Pan, then Puck would get all jealous, and realize he has to get Sabrina to love him, Right?"

"Um, Daph, that would work except, I think Peter is gay."

"Oh." Daphne pouted, "I just- I wish there was a way to get them together and all romantic."

* * *

Before family dinner began, Sabrina found Puck, and pulled him into the coat closet for a private conversation. Quickly she outlined her plan, and he responded expectedly.

"No way! There is no way like a snowman's chance in Tahiti that I would put myself through that!"

"Puck! Please. I know it's not the way you really wanted to come out to my family but...this is the prank of a life-time. We can teach her a lesson. Aren't you tired of having them meddle in our lives?"

"Well yeah, I guess."

"We knew, they'd find out sooner or later, and it's probably better if we actually tell them rather then finding it out in some random way."

"True but...promise me you protect me from Henry?"

"Fine."

* * *

The family had just finished with dinner. OK, it's now or never.

Sabrina stood, and tapped her spoon against her water glass. Hey, that's what you were supposed to do when you had news in the movies, right?

As the everyone quieted down, she cleared her throat, "In the spirit or Christmas cheer, I thought it was time I share some happy news...you see...well...Puck and I are going out. We love each other."

For a moment silence reigned absolutely in a way Sabrina hadn't experienced since the days after the final battle. Sabrina's family started at her in disbelief. The predominant expression marching across the faces of the table's occupants was disbelief.

Puck let out an exasperated sigh, "I suppose we'll have to show them, Grimm."

He leaned down and placed a deep kiss over Sabrina's lips. It took only a moment for Sabrina to begin responding, her hands reaching up to tangle in his unruly locks.

When the shrill sound of Daphne's, Sabrina grinned against his lips, and throatily chucked in his ear, "And the games begin."

He whispered back, "I suppose we have to face the music now?"

They turned back to her shocked family, sides tightly entwined with each other.

Daphne sat, palm inserted into her mouth, barely holding back another squeal. Henry stared forward, glaring into the distance, while Veronica and Red looked on at the scene with a proud smile. Basil's bewildered and nearly discussed expression, almost made Sabrina burst out laughing. Granny Relda, while looking pleased, gazed into the past, with a remembering smile.

Sabrina silently countered in her head, _seven, eight, nine-_

"When did this happen?" Henry growled.

Op- there it is!, "Well, I guess we bonded after the war, and lately...well since we don't really have any other people our age, or even a new high school, well it just came along."

Her father's forehead lined with deep frown lines. "Sabrina I don't think I can allo-"

"Daddy, I respect you, but this- this is happening. It doesn't matter this time, if you disagree. But I promise you, we won't break any laws."

Henry's face darkened to a tomato red, and he went into an almost frozen state.

After finishing dinner Veronica, Daphne, and Red spirited Sabrina away to 'spill the deats' as Daphne put it.

For a moment, Puck sat before Henry like a deer in the headlights. Before Sabrina's protective father could draw in a breath to give him "the talk", Puck stood and called over his shoulder, "Well that was nice. See you later, Old Man." He made sure to get far away in the next few minutes.

* * *

Sabrina groaned, rubbing her full stomach. She and Puck lay back on a checkered blanket spread beneath the trees in Granny's backyard.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Puck wondered aloud.

Sabrina turned to him, wrapping her arms and legs around him and nestling her head into the crook beneath his shoulder. She looked up into his large emerald eyes, "Of course it will. I know my sister...and besides," she paused and pulled herself up to brush her lips against his jaw line, "we might as well have some fun along the way."

* * *

"Hellooo! I'm home!" Daphne banged the front door closed, let out an explosive sigh, and dramatically collapsed into a kitchen chair.

She'd just come back from a long day of detective work and now was even more hungry than usual. Her parents were out of town with Basil, visiting family in New York City, and Granny was still out on the detective work.

After a few minutes of silence, Daphne wondered over to the refrigerator. Opening the heavy white doors, she found empty shelves. Well almost empty shelves, there was a bottle of ketchup and a jar of artichoke hearts. In the cabinets, she encountered similarly bare shelves.

Daphne called out again, "Sabrina! Where's all the food?"

She heard the faint sound of laughter, and followed the noise to the backyard, finding her sister and Puck surrounded by dirty dishes. The two were laughing uncontrollably.

Daphne coughed, trying to catch their attention, "Hey, 'Brina, what happened to all the food?"

Puck fit in a "Ate it all..." in between his surviving chuckles.

She raised her eyebrows, "Seriously." Why'd Sabrina have to chose now to start eating food, when I'm really hungry?

Sabrina giggled and gasped before nodding, "Yeah."

"All by yourself." She was still skeptical.

"Well, we were having a picnic, and then Puck's pixies got a little jealous, and we couldn't let them starve could we?"

* * *

"Mom?" Daphne walked into the living room where her mom and dad were reading together before bed.

Veronica looked up from the journal she was inspecting, "Yeah, honey?"

"Izzy and I are going to have a girl's night at the movies tomorrow night. OK?"

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry! We need you to babysit Basil tomorrow."

Daphne whined, "But Mom! This is the first night I've had free in days and I want to hang out with Izzy. Why can't Sabrina do it?"

"Because she and Puck have a romantic date planned. You do want to support you sister, don't you?"

She sighed, "Yeah."

* * *

"So, I'm just going to check in with my mom, and then we can go, Kay?"

"Sure."

For the first time, Daphne had gotten a date with a boy- and a cute boy at that. The only problem: Veronica had decided she'd have to meet any boy Daphne wanted to go out with before she'd let her out. So when the hotsoronie new boy Austin asked her out, she was both elated and a little bit in dread.

As she lead him through the house she heard the suspicious sounds of giggling coming from the living room.

She opened the door. She stood still, shocked. Behind her, Austin gave an embarrassed cough.

The previously occupied couple, Puck and Sabrina, stopped laughed nervously.

Finally, Sabrina spoke up, "Uh hi. You looking for Mom. I think she and Dad are in the back."

After Daphne left, Puck turned to Sabrina, "Do you think she's learned her lesson yet?"

"I think so. Hopefully she'll never think of meddling or even wishing to change people's lives again."

Puck murmured in a low voice, "So...what should we do now?"

"Well," Sabrina whispered back, wrapping her arms around his neck, "we could continue where we left off"

His smile could compete with the sun, "I think that's a great idea."

* * *

**Well, I'm not to sure about the ending here, but, hey I got it finished. Right? So what do you all think? That is if anybody read it at all.**


End file.
